Adventure Time: Mutant Conqueror
by TheShadow666
Summary: Ice King has become influenced under the power of a mutant beast and many believe that he has captured Jake under his own control. While 2 new adventurers and characters from Aaa join Finn they team up to rescue Jake and uncover the mystery of the beast


**(A/N): Ok, so – obviously – this is my first Adventure Time fanfic. Hopefully I am able to grab the characters personalities and correctly use their voices.**

**I started writing this because my youngest brother asked me to write a story for him and informed me of wanting an Adventure Time story and telling me the plot of what he wanted to happen. So, now I'm writing an Adventure Time story for him while also posting it on FanFiction.**

**I hope you guys like and please do review!**

Adventure Time: Mutant Conqueror

**Prologue**

Ice…penetrating powers seeping out, a bitter chill accompanying it along the frigid breeze.

The beast flicks its forked tongue out, tasting the winter air as snowflakes dance around the creature. The being could sense unhinged power leaking from the vicinity of the rock-solid mountain.

This unbalanced power informs the beast that the owner of the fierce energy force must appear cracked – deranged – easy to manipulate yet difficult to master its control.

Scales glided across the thick ice as razor sharp claws raked against the reflective surface. This creature's journey ended here, the location being a mountainous, frosty land. No plants or any type greenery flourished. Only the colors of blue, white, and black stretched out to the beholder. Even if this place lacked the admirable nature and thriving life forms it held its own beauty. Crystal snowflakes fluttered through the air in swirling loops, gently resting against the ground of the glittering snow landscape. Images of this winter paradise reflected angled images through the flat, smooth surfaces of the jagged yet polished ice.

Of course, this place lacked visitors – those individuals being warded off by the crazed wizard who dwelled in the largest snow-capped ice mountain.

The beast hissed, knowing full well that it neared the power source, a yearning sensation yanking at its mind.

The creature snaked its way past Snow Golems, Ice clops, Ice Constructs, and Penguins. Hundreds of pointy-topped snowy mountains surrounded the creature but it took no notice of the sights.

Already, the beast edged in close enough to the targeted mountain that distant voices could be discerned.

"Gunther! Gimme' back my diary!" an enraged, crackly voice shouted out. The creature snapped its attention to that one voice, its senses detecting an odd energy flow emanating out with the beings tone.

"Wak, wak, wak!" a presence recognized as a penguin to the beast quaked out.

Now the slithering creature approached the base of the looming mountain. No doubt of uncertainty flickered in its narrowed golden eye as it set its body to the task ahead.

"Unhand it now or face the consequences!" the sought-out being shrieked.

By the time the usual response emitted out from the penguin sharpened claws already dug deep into the steely ice. Muscles bulged under the multiple arms as each claw plunged into the wall of ice to haul the massive creature higher up to its destination.

"Wak?" the penguin responded – the reply puzzling the beast for the tone sounded very much as if it had been spoken out as a question. Yet, insistently, the creature scaled further towards the top of the mountain. The icy chill wind did not affect it in the least.

"No! You're not supposed to know that, Gunther, it's private!" the person being pursued wailed.

By now, the beast reached the window that peered down upon the Ice Kingdom of Ooo. It immediately leapt through the triangular hole, launching itself inside almost gracefully – reptilian movements fluid as it flicked its tail through the window along with its upper body.

Only a moment of utter disbelief and shock flickered across the bearded Kings face before the beast struck.

The pleas for help from a misguided and left-out King echoed across the barren land of ice.

Nobody heard the Ice King – no one paid him heed anyways.

Not even the Adventurers heard him.


End file.
